Wound
by k-kwadrat
Summary: Adult Maka and Soul are losing a battle, being heavily injured. Escape is their only option.


Because adult Maka and Soul need more love!

A bit angsty and fluffy at the same time. Please, r&r.

**Wound**

- Don't you dare to turn into your human form! - Maka yelled, running as fast as she could having her leg injured. She kept her death scythe tight, trying to find a way out of this situation. This supposed to be a routine mission with no difficulties to overcome. One weak opponent, easy soul to collect, straightforward plan with no possibilities of failing. However the reality turned out to be worst that a nightmare. A condemned soul was more powerful than they could expect not to mention a thousand of smaller demons which were helping their master. Meister and her weapon, in spite of years of experience and fighting together were not able to defeat those monsters. To ad insult to the injury, Soul's blade was almost broken during the skirmish what really left them with only one option of surviving - to run away as quickly as possible.

Maka looked down on the floor, realizing that Soul was losing blood even being turned into scythe. She tried not to think about injury on his human body, being aware that he is able to sense her every worry, which only made the situation worst. Young woman held his partner firmly, running faster. She could easily tell that Soul was desperately trying to stay conscious as he was watching demons chasing after them.

- Watch out! - He yelled, making Maka to stop and lower her head under the attack. She was now unarmed, as Soul could easily predict, she would never use him to dodge in situation like this. Somehow she managed not to be hit by the monster's flame and finally got out of the cave.

It was their only chance - she quickly got on Soul's motorcycle and started the engine.

- You must be fucking joking me. – Man swore, feeling too weak to protest further. He was fully aware that his partner is still unable to drive properly, not to mention using motorbike to escape from demons. - You've been driving for the fucking two weeks!

- Shut up, will you? - Maka turned the highest gear, trying not to lose control over speeding motorcycle. She was practising enough to keep the balance, but driving between trees and quarreling with Soul was too much to handle in the same time. - I'll get us out of it, so don't complain.

Man suddenly became silent, concentrating his willpower on soul resonance and helping Maka with driving. It really was their only chance.

***

No-one in town paid attention to hobbling young lady with torn clothes, who suddenly stop motorcycle in front of a run-down building. Locals quickly decided to mind their own business, as woman started to walk toward the house, keeping in her hands scythe with bleeding blade. They only heard the metallic sound of closing door and watched silently a puddle of blood on the pavement, with was slowly sinking into flying sand.

Maka quickly put her partner on bed and brought the first aid kid. There were no-one to help them, no-one to take care of the wound. She swore silently and gave the bottle of alcohol to Soul. They were saving this brandy for later, but it was really needed right now.

- Now turn back into human form and drink as much as you can. - She whispered, desperately trying to stay calm. She was the only one, who could save Soul and she was ready to do everything it takes. - You need to stay conscious while I take care of your wound. - Man followed the order and took the bottle.

- So uncool, he? - He said that trying to hide pain and started to drink. - I should save you, not vice versa.

Maka didn't listen to what he was saying. She quickly ripped his shirt and looked carefully at the wound. It was huge and looked terribly, but fortunately it was shallow enough to be treated just with stitches. She disinfected it and took a surgeon needle in her hands. Trying not to look at Soul's face, who was desperate not to yell with pain, she started to sew.

***

When they rent this flat it was meant to be a place for a living just for a few days. The mission to get enough information about the condemned soul and to defeat it was planed to last much less than it turned out to. Therefore this place had many inconvenience, such as lack of refrigerator or hot running water, however Maka didn't mind it now. She was shivering under the shower and begging her hands to stop shaking. Soul lost consciousness just after she finished putting on stitches and he didn't regain it till now. She was terrified by a single thought of loosing him, but she kept repeating herself that she had done for him everything she could and now she may only wait for him to wake up.

- Fuck. - She hit the wall under the shower with full force. She simply hated being powerless. She could fight, risk her life and be wounded for his sake, but at least she knew she was doing something. Now, she only cursed herself for being so reckless during the fight and kept praying.

- Maka... - She heard a quite whisper coming from bedroom. She quickly run out of a shower, put a towel around her wet body and run to her partner. Lowering above his head, she pressed her forehead on his. _He is awake and has no fever. Thanks god._ She though immediately. _He will be fine._ She was just smiling, being speechless and overjoyed.

- Maka, - Soul continued with his faint voice. - I really can't decide whether to tell you to keep lying on me, being almost naked and wet, or make you get of me 'cause it hurt so much. - He smiled gently smiled and look at his partner. Maka lazily change her position and placed herself on the bed right besides him. - How is your leg? - He asked still looking directly on the woman. She laughed loudly.

- If it weren't for you current condition you would already be Maka-chopped! - She simply couldn't stop smiling. - I'm fine and I'm fully aware that you used this as an excuse to see my leg, didn't you? - She asked, lifting her naked limb and kiss him gently to distract him from looking at her naked body. However she soon broke the kiss and look at Soul with concerned eyes. - How many times do I have to tell you not to risk your life to save mine? - She asked, bending over him and looking directly into his eyes.

- The weapon is to protect his meister. – He repeated this for the thousand times since when they met for the first time many years ago. Maka knew better than anyone else that it was his own way of telling her that he loves her.

- In case you get yourself killed, I'll kill you for the second time with my own two hands! - She kissed him again, trying to show Soul how much is she overwhelmed with joy and relieved that he is fine. He simply smiled and closed his eyes, knowing it was her way of answering that she loves him too.


End file.
